Survival is Key
by DestinysSky
Summary: You know Max and her Gang, but have you met Eidan and Neon. Two Mutants that were created the same time as Max, Fang and Iggy, trying to survive the best they can.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Neon)

The groups asleep. Everyone in their own space. Ashley and Ruby asleep on one side of the bed with Xavier and Matt on the other side. I'm sitting streched out on the sofa, a sleeping Eidan laying on top of me with her arms wrapped protectivly around my waist. It's not really a surprise, cosidering all we've been put through together. Our story starts before we where in our happy group of six, when it was just me and Eidan. Before we were free from the hell hole we lived in for 12 years.

(3 years earlier)

(Neon)

It hurts. It hurts so much, but I can't stop. If I stop it will only hurt more. How long have I been running like this? How many mazes have I gone through. I lost count at around forty-three. My feet feel like their going to fall off. My lungs are on fire. My legs are shaking and I'm light headed. The only thing I can look forward to is the end of this maze, when I get my ten minutes to rest and my half paper cup of water.

I slow down for a second and an electrict shock goes through me via irritating anklets. I let out a small cry, stumble, and run faster. There it is that beautiful opening. I run faster to it and once I'm past the maze walls I stop and fall to the ground. The tiled floor is amazing on my skin, so cool and flat. I hear a scientist say that my time was about 30 seconds through the two mile maze. Not a surprise to me, but the freaks thought it was 'Amazing!' and 'A break through in science!' What a load of crap. I know that their getting bored with me. They've been experimenting on me for 10 years, ever since I was able to stand at a year old.

My breathing hadn't stablized yet. I could feel the white freaks staring at me, writing down my every move. I try to get up, but my arms and legs were too weak and I fell back to the ground.

"All right. This one's had it. Bring in the next one." The head freak said. I felt two pairs of arms pick me up by my arms. With the last of my strength, I left my head to see a small boy with orange hair being dragged in. Then I black out from fatigue.

(Eidan)

Darkness all around but with my geniticly inhanced eyes I can see fairly well. All I can do is sit in my small dog cage and wait for my time for experiments. A bright light breaks the darkness and I see a blonde kid being dragged by two of the white men. He was tossed into the cage next to mine. Then they left closing the door, back to darkness.

Looking over at the boy I whisper, "Neon" He doesn't move, but I know he's alive. They wouldn't have brought him back in here if he wasn't.

"Neon," I whisper again, crawling over to the bars of the cage. He stirs and looks up at me.

"Hey, what's the damage today?"

"Dizzy," he says hoarsly. "Mouth's dry. Can't feel my legs. Wanna sleep for the next fifty years"

I giggle at the last statement. "What they have you do?"

"Run...Run...and run some more" He said irritated. "I hate mazes."

"Alright. Get some sleep before you die from exastion." I reach my hand through the bars and he comes closer and grabs my hand, layes down and is instantly out. But then the door at the end of the room opens again and the white men come up to my cage, unlock it and reach in and pull me away from the sleeping boy.

They struggled to bring me into a white surgical room and strap me to the table. I try to get free of the straps but they won't budge. I hear the silent creak of the door opening. I look to see who came in, but I couldn't see who it is because of the white surgical mask he was wearing. He was carrying a tray full of needles I'm guessing their planning on injecting into me. My eyes widen at the sight of them. My heart starts to race to were I can hear it beat, I can feel the blood sing through my ears.

"Lets begin." the man said.

He picked up a syringe with a bright red liquid inside it. It seemed like an eternaty before it was even close to my skin. He slowly pushed the needle into my arm and injected the liquid into my vains. It felt like being injected with syrup. I cried out as it spread painfully through my system. Then everything was just pain and darkness.


	2. Ch1 Biggest Fan

(Eidan POV)

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed. I had that same dream of my tortured self. **It's in the past, I need to get over this**. I shook the thought out of my head, and got up to start the day.

Neon and I live in an old run down building on the out skirts of a large city. There are a few more people like us living here, too. Though we all keep to ourselves. Me and Neon have a room with to separate 'beds', a bunch of blankets stacked on top of each other. The room itself was rather small, but for both of us it was liveable.

Standing up and I look at Neon, who was still asleep. **Thank god!**He never sleeps long. He is always on gaurd, not trusting anyone that gets too close.

I try to creep out of the room as quietly as I could, so not to wake him. I successfully reach the door when I hear, "Eidan, what on earth are you doing?"

I jumped slightly. Looking back, I see Neon sitting lazily up in his bed, hair hanging messily around his face. He was shirtlessly showing off his abs.**Ok, maybe not showing off but does he really have to sleep shirtless.** **I mean, come on, teez a girl much.**

He got up stretching his arms and picked up his shirt. He slide it on effertlessly, covering up his cheetah-like spots on his back. He can't really hide the ones on his neck and cheeks, but he doesn't care if people stare.

Noticing me staring, he said "Like what you see?"

I blush and turn around, "Don't be stupid." and storm out of the room.

He follow's after me quietly. I walk down the street a ways, Neon still on my tail.

He finally says "You know, I was kidding, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I said and keep walking.

"Then why are you not talking to me?"

"Because I'm trying to find something to eat."

"You never go more than 5 minutes without talking. It's creepy."

"I do not!" I stop and turn to him.

"Finally, she stops." He says sarcasticly. I glare at him. He gives me a serious look. "What?" I ask kind of irritatedly.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"From this morning."

I think back to earlier. "Nope, don't remember."

"AGH! Eidan, you're hopeless, you know that."

"Hey, that's mean."

"I asked what you were doing this morning."

"You know, you're a stickler for answers"

"Eidan" He looks at me intensally.

I look away from his gaze.

"You were sleeping so good, I didn't wanna wake you." I answered. "You don't sleep enough as it is."

"_I can fix that for you_"

Suddenly, Neon was on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Neon!" I scream and start to run towards him, but then I felt a sudden pain under my chin and I'm flying backward. I hit the side walk...hard. The wind knock out of me, I try to relax and breath, but something hit my side and I slide to the middle of the road. I look to Neon and he's wrestling with a black haired guy slightly smaller then he is, a desperate look on his face. There was a cruel laugh above me. When I look, I see a guy around the age of twenty with long red hair, tied in a ponytail, his hazel eyes looking at me with a pleased face.

"_My, My. Look what we have here. A cute little kitty-cat and her pathetic boyfriend."_He said. When he spoke, he had a purr of pleasure in his voice, like he was thrilled to see me in pain.

"Who...who are you?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute then he said "_I guess you could say_..." He paused, turned from me and started to walk away. He stopped about 5 feet away from me, turned stightly and finished with "_Your biggest fan_."


	3. Ch2 Seperation

(Neon POV)

**Who the hell are these guys? What do they want with use?**

"You know, those are excellent questions."

"What!?" **How the hell?**

_**You shouldn't under estimate people by looks**_.

"What the hell are you, you black haired freak?"

"Freak! Now that just rude." a smug smile crossed his face. Our hands are locked as we try to gain dominance in our fight. I'm laying on my back and the black haired guy over top me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Now, you see, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"What?" I'm mad now. "YOU ATTACK US AND NOW YOU SAY YOU HAVE NO REASON BEHIND IT!" I grab the bottom of his shirt and, using one of my legs for support, I toss him over my head, his back hitting the concrete with all the force I can muster. "BASTARD!" I yell.

He lays there for a minute, I think I knocked him out. I look behind me and Eidan's on the ground with a orange haired guy standing over her. **Damn! Eidan!**

"Eidan! Now that's a pretty name." **What!?**I turn and the black haired guy is freakin getting up. "Now who said that we didn't have a reason for attacking you?"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH"

"Eidan!?" I turn and the other guys on top of her. "BASTARD. GET AWAY FROM HER." I try to get to her, but the black haired guy tackles me and pins me to the ground on my stomach. His knee in my back, holding one of my hands behind my back, my other lay free above my head.

"Now. Now. Now. Don't interrupt or he could really hurt her."

**Bastard! Bastard! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD!**

I look to Eidan, she's looking at me, her eyes filled with tears. A syringe close to her neck. I try to reach out to her, knowing we're to far away to reach each other but we still try.

"Ei-" Blacky pinches a nerve in my neck. My eye's start blacking out. "Ei..dan"

(Eidan POV)

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH"

"_Now don't be like that. I just wanna inject you with this_." He holds up a needle felled with a black substance. "No. GET AWAY FROM ME!" I try to pull away from him, but he tightens his hold on my wrists, which are being held above my head.

"_If you struggle like that it will hurt. We don't want that now do we._" He said that same stupid smile on his face. He brings the needle closer to my neck. **No, please. Neon? NEON? Help me!** I look towards Neon. He's pinned down with the black haired guy on top of him. He reaches out to me and I reach out to him. **Please reach me.** He gets this pained look and mouths something. "Neon!" I cry. Then I feel something being jabbed into my neck. I start to get dizzy. Now I can't move, I don't have any control over my body.

"_Good girl_." I hear him say in his weird little accent._"That should make things easier."_He gets off me, I still can't move. "_Jon, get the van."_He said to the black haired guy, who was walking towards us.

"What about Blondie there?" Jon said pointing his thumb toward Neon.

"_Leave him. They don't want him."_

"All right, Francis. Whatever." Jon turns and walks away.

"_Don't worry, little birdy. We only have orders to get you to the destined place. We won't do anything unnecessary, as long as you don't try anything that could change plans."_I stared at him out of the corner of my eye. He smiled as a dark colored van pulls up next to us. Francis picks me up as Joan opens the sliding door. Francis lays me down in the very back seat and closes the door. When he's in the passenger seat he tells Joan to start driving.

Tears spill out of my eyes as we get farther away from Neon. I can't help but wonder what's going to happen to both of us.


	4. CH3 Team part 1

(Neon POV)

It's cold...and quiet. Where am I? How long have I been here? Everything is dark, but it's also calm. I just wanna know why it's so dark.

"Hey"

Who was that? "_Hello?"_Is she calling to me. "Anyone alive in there? HELLO?!" I jump awake, soundly alert and slightly out of focus. I look around, the sky is a bright orange color and I could just make out the sun behind the buildings in front of me. **Damn it! It's late!** I get up a little too fast and suddenly I'm dizzy and leaning on a wall.

"Woah! Slow down there, Tiger." I look up to see a teenage girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of worn jeans with a purple shirt that reads 'Yes, I'm weird. Get over it.' She comes up to me and helps me stand up better, but I push her away and stumble. I straighten myself up and ask her "Who are you?"

"The name's Ashley, Tiger." She answers. "What are you doing sleeping out here?"

"What's it to you? And why are you calling me a tiger?" I ask.

"The spots." I place my hand around the back of my neck and whisper angrily. "They're cheetah spots."

"It's ok. I'm not judging." she says to me.

"Why would you judge me about a tattoo?" I'm pretty annoyed now.

"Because I know that it's not just a tattoo." She answered matter-of-factly.

"What? How?" I asked curious but still annoyed.

She walks around me, I keep a close eye on her. She stops on my left and tugs my hair toward the back. She then, to my displeasure, begins to pull on my ear while saying, "You have elf ears!" She continues to pull my ear. "OK! OK! I GET IT! NOW GET OFF!" I yell and she lets go and walks a few feet away in front of me.

"And now it's my turn." She stops and turns around. "You see, I'm a bit of a freak, too." She shrugs her shoulders and I begin to wonder, **What is she going do?** When a pair of wings comes from her back and she stretches them as far as they could go.

"You see, you're not alone." She sounded so sincere, it was awkward. "But you don't even know me. How can you trust me like that?" I ask. She smiles at me. "Because I'm looking for someone, too."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I know they took her." I shot a death glare at her and yell, "YOU SAW AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?"

She calmly answers, "No, I didn't see what happened."

"Then how do you...?" Now I'm confused.

"I have this wacky thing where I can read your mind. I saw what happened through your memories." She pointed at me. "You, sir, are a very depressing person!"

I give her a face that said 'Are-you-freakin'-serious'. "Ok. You know I'm a mutant. Now what?" I ask her.

"NOW, you follow me." She answers turning around and putting her hands on her hips.

"Where should I follow you to?" I asked lazily.

"Like I said, I'm looking for someone, but I know where he is." She said over her shoulder. "His name's Xavier. He's a friend from when we were in the Institute. He'll help us track Eidan down."

"How...erm..never mind. Let's just go. I want Eidan back now and at any costs."

She smiled. "That's just my style." She looked ahead. "Follow me." She started to walk away. I looked back. I could barely see the rickety house we lived in. **Probably won't see that place again.**I turn around and start to walk. **See ya house. You were good to us, but we need to move on.**

Ashley turns around, she was a good few yards ahead now, "Come on," she says, "or I'll leave you..." I smirk and in a second I'm ahead of her by a few feet. We turn towards each other "...behind" She finishes.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." I say sarcastically.

"I guess not." she smiles.

"Come on. Where we off too?" I ask, turning to walk.

"Hollywood" She answers. "About an hours flight from here."

"And about a 10 minute run for me." I smirk.

"How about we just get a cab or bus?"

"Sound nice."


	5. CH4 Team part 2

(Ashley's POV)

_**'I really, Really, REALLY**____**hate**____**buses. What's the point to thoughs stupid things.'**____I could literally feel the hate in his thoughts, man, when this guys hates something he hates._

"You know, there's really no point in hiding your feelings. I can hear your thoughts, so you're not really hiding anything. Just tell me straight up." I said as we got off the bus, Neon right behind me. I turn around and he is giving me the most irritated look I had ever scene.

"Now what's with that face. I'm only saying to say anything you wanna say out loud. What's wrong with that?" I ask him.

"You really wanna know what I'm thinking?" he asks me.

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Alright, come closer." He said with a weird smile on his face. I move closer to him and he leans in towards my ear and says "You're really quit annoying. And loud. On top of that, you're always in my head and I don't like that. So if you don't mind..." he backed away a little to let me get a look at his face. His eye's, which are usually round like normal peoples, are pointed and angry. His face twisted in a snarl. It was frightening, like being a dear in headlights. "Stay the hell out of my head." he finished.

I stood there for a moment longer taking in what just happened. Then looked up at him, his face now back to normal as he looked around very confused.

"Hey, Ashley?" he asked.

"Yeah, what?" I asked curiously.

"When did we get off the bus?" he asked genuinely confused.

I looked at him for a minute, trying to figure out if he was serious, but when I looked into his mind all I found was confusion.

"We got of a few minutes ago, don't you remember? You got mad at me because I heard you practically scream in your head." I said matter-of-factly.

"Crap!" He hissed. I was taken aback.

"What? What's wrong with you now?" I asked confused.

"I lost control again." He whispered.

"Control of what?" I asked curiously.

"My anger gets out of control and I can't stop it. Most of the time Eidan's there to calm me down. She has this weird trick that always get me to stop." He explained.

"Well, teach me the trick and I can stop you when you go out of control." I said.

"The only problem is when I lose control it is like it's a totally separate person with a different memory bank, I can't remember anything after I calm down. So I have no idea what she does." he answered me.

'

_**That doesn't help anything'**____I thought. I looked around the bus station and saw a large clock on the back wall._

'**2:34!'**

_"CRAP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I grab Neons hand and start running out of the building and down the street. We ran like that for a while longer until I saw the place I was looking for. "There it is!" I say, stopping in front of the doors._

"That's nice to know. LET GO OF MY HAND!" Neon yelled.

"Fine, Ya baby." I call him. "Let's get inside."

We walk in and are greeted by woman in a white dress shirt and forest green pants with a black apron. "Hi! Welcome to Black Bear Dinner. Will it just be you two today?"

"Actually, we're meeting someone."

"Alright. Do you see them?" she asked gesturing towards the dining room. I look around for a moment and then spot a certain guy. He has blue hair with pale-tan skin and bright blue eyes.

"There he is!" I start walking over towards him. "XAVIER!" He looks up at me and gets the biggest smile ever. He gets up and runs over to me. He practically tackled me as he gave me a huge hug.

"It's good to see you." he whispers in my ear.

"You, too." I whisper back.

"Wow. Who knew Ashley actually had a boyfriend." I heard Neon tease as he walked up to us.

I blushed and backed away from Xavier fast. Xavier glared at Neon and Neon kept his cool while staring back at Xavier.

"Who the hell are you?" Xavier asked.

"Could ask you the same thing." Neon spat back.

They're not going to be friends anytime soon

_I thought to myself._

**What did I get myself into?**


	6. CH5 Test

(Xavier POV)

"Why the hell should I work with that guy?"

"Because he lost someone special to him."

"So? Look at him he's probably one of those depressing emo's that cut themselves and cry at every little thing."

"You do know I'm sitting right in front of you, right?"

I looked at the blond leaning against the window next to our table. I give him a glare as in to say 'stay out of this or die' and turn back to Ashley.

"Come on you don't really trust this guy, do you?" I asked desperately.

"Yeah, I do." She said back to me seriously. "Look, I'm leader, I make the decisions. You can cry all you want but we're helping Neon."

I stared at Ashley for a second, and slammed my head against the table. "You just don't get it Ashley..." I said into the table. I heard a scrapping sound, like a chair being pushed away from a table. I look up to see Neon walking away from the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ashley asked standing up.

Neon stopped and said, "I'm not wanted here. He's insecure with me being here. He thinks I'm sort of threat." He then continued to walk out the door.

"See what you did?" Ashley scolded me.

"What?" I asked.

"I was trying to get him into the gang to make it stronger. He could be a key fighter in our resistance and you went and offended him." Ashley yelled at me.

"I offended him." I said defensibly. "He thought he could just rely on others to help solve his problems. I should be the one offended."

"You're such an idiot!" She screamed, making everyone around us stare in confusion. "I'm the one that told him we would help him. He just witnessed his one and only love be kidnapped by the same people that made and tortured us and you think that he's being arrogant."

I just stare at her in shock as she ran after Neon. I never thought about it that way. Neither of them told me about how much he cared about this girl. Did they think it would be obvious to me or something?

Everyone in the dinner went back to their meals, whispering to each other about the commission we had made. I sat there alone in thought for a while longer, then got up, cursing under my breath. Walking up to the cashier handing them money then walked out. I searched for Ashley and Neon all afternoon. Not finding them, I wondered for a while before returning to the hotel room Ashley and I have been residing in.

Taking my room key out of my pocket, I swiped the card and entered the room. I looked up to Ashley sitting on her bed, remote in hand, flipping through channels.

I walked in farther and closed the door. I stood there awkwardly, thinking of what I could say.

Just as I was about to say something, Ashley said without looking away from the TV, "He's on the balcony." I looked at her for a minute when she said, "I'm not talking to you until you apologize to Neon."

I looked down at my feet, and then walked across the room. Opening the door, I felt the cool dusk breeze ruffle my messy blue hair. Neon was leaning against the railing, his arms crossed atop it, head hanging low. I walked onto the balcony, closing the door quietly behind me. Neon seems like he hasn't noticed me. I walked a little closer to him. He still didn't seem to notice my presence. I debated weather I wanted to go through with talking to him or just go inside and endure Ashley ignoring me.

"What do you want?" I heard Neon say quietly. I also noticed something else in his voice, he sounded broken...almost sad.

"I...I just wanted to..." I cleared my voice. "…to say I'm sorry." I finished awkwardly. "I didn't realize how much this girl meant to you. And how I over thought your intensions." As I said this I walked over to the railing placing my arms in a similar manner as Neon. I stared at the sunset as the last rays of light disappeared under the landscape. "I can't begin to imagine watchin' her be taken like that."

"I wish I could." Neon replied. I looked at him confused. "If I had watched her being taken it would have meant I was stronger." I watched Neon and noticed small drops of water drip from his face onto his hands. "If I had been watching her being taken it meant I was actually still fighting to get her back. But being the weakling I am..." He trailed off; looking at me his face had small, barely noticeable, tear streaks running down his cheeks. His eyes filled with so much pain it made what I went through in the institute look like a booster shot. "I couldn't even defend myself and was taken down so easily." He confessed to me and went back to looking at the ground. I looked back at the distant sky, which was starting to fill with stars. I sigh in thought. Then I stepped back from the railing, took a deep breath and grabbed Neon's shoulder, turning him to face me.

"Look! I get it. You couldn't save her and that really pisses you off. But standing here crying about it isn't going to solve anything. She is out there somewhere, wondering where the hell you are. So I suggest you clean yourself up and get your act together before it's to late."

Neon stares blankly at me and I just stared back at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Shrugging my hands from his shoulders he said, "So I guess I passed your little test." He still had a hint of sadness in his voice, even though he was trying to joke. I chuckled clapping my hand on his shoulder, "Yeah...Yeah, you passed." I walked toward the door and said, "Come on. Let's get inside."


	7. Ch6 Innocence

(Eidan POV)

**Stop it.**

"It's pretty strong"

**Stop it!**

"It will work. The other one will surely come running"

**STOP IT!**

**Stop calling us that. We aren't 'its'. We are living, breathing human beings.**

I sat in the corner of the white room they had placed me in. The white coats have been in and out of here. Making me do things and taking blood, seeing how much I had grown stronger within the last 2 years.

Of course, a fourteen year old would be stronger than an eleven year old. But with us mutants, our strength can double, sometimes even triple, within a short amount of time. The white coats love to test this strength building.

**Just go away. Just go away. I don't care if I'm alone in this room. Just go away and stop doing this to me.**

(Jon POV)

There she is. She is so pathetic sitting there in that corner. She balled herself in as tight as she could to keep herself hidden from the world, trying to block everything out that she could. Probably imagining what she could be doing right now if she wasn't here.

"Jon, what are you doing?" called a familiar voice from behind me.

"_Oh it's nothing. Just looking at the girl we brought in._" I replied. Francis came up and looked down at the girl through the two way mirror I had been watching her through.

"She is very beautiful." Francis commented. "It's too bad she is in this place."

"_It's too bad she was ever created."_I said turning away towards the door. "_She's far too innocent for the fate she has been given._"

"Jeez, You French poet." Francis said laughing. "You make it seem like you have a crush on her."

I looked over my shoulder at Francis. "Maybe" I said as I walked out the door.


	8. Ch7 It begins

Survival is Key

Chapter 8

(Neon POV)

It is amazing how blue the sky is, especially in a place like this. The place I never thought I would return again; the place of my creation and the place of my torture. The place I never wanted her to end up again. But she's there and I will get her back.

"You sure she's in there?" I heard Xavier ask me from atop the rock behind me.

"Where else would she be?" Ashley asked Xavier. "Why else would they capture her again? Her original creators aren't done with her yet." I grimaced at her statement.

"She is in there." I turned towards the two of them. "You remember what to do?"

"Of course I do." Ashley replied. "Yeah" Xavier said.

I nodded and turned back towards the valley.

Death Valley, home of 'The school', is as dry and lifeless as ever. From where we were positioned you couldn't see the school. But I know it's only a short run away.

I turn back to Ashley and Xavier. "Let's do this."

(Eidan POV)

There was a sudden light that broke through the darkness of the cage room. I looked to the door to see two scientists come in. One was pushing a wheelchair up to my cage while the other opened my cage. They both pulled my out, with some difficulty as I fought back.

They strapped me into the chair. I tried to free myself but the straps were too strong for me to break. They pushed me through halls. We past windows with all kinds of odd things on the other side, some I didn't like looking at. The white coats were mumbling something I couldn't understand. They stop in front of a room and open the door. There was a blinding light for a split second and when I open my eyes we were in small room with another cage that led to a door on the other side of the room.

They unleash me from my chair and force me into the cage. They closed the cage once I was in it. The cage was just a small tunnel like thing that led to the door. The door, I assumed, went outside.

Are they going to let me go? I don't get this? What's going on?


	9. Ch8 Invasion pt1

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been…well distracted I guess you can say. I've been busy with art work at school and stuff like that. I will try to write more chapters soon! I want to finish this project and get to my others! Don't get me wrong I love this story. I've been working on these characters for about 3 years now! (Holy jeez) and I hope you all like my story! I would like to thank KeithTheMouse for saying all the things he did! He made me feel amazing and got me to work on this chapter! So thank you so much!**

* * *

Eidan-3rd person

Her confusion was intensified when the door at the other end of the tunnel cage opened. Beyond the door, she could see the outside world of the desert. Wind kicked up dirt as it blew past and swirled around, settling back down on the ground once more. She stepped forward slowly. Looking back at the scientists, expecting them to stop her, but they just kept on talking amongst themselves-taking a glance at her every now and then.

She turned back to the exit and started to gain speed. As the exit got closer, she could feel her freedom. She could feel the wind in her wings and hair, the smell of the forest. She could feel strong arms wrapped around her and the softness of that persons hair. She could feel all of this and more. And it all was just beyond that door.

She crossed the threshold of the door and could feel the warmth of the sun and the soft breeze flowing by. She felt happiness and hope that it made her smile with utter bliss. She felt the harsh desert ground under her bare feet and slowed for a moment with shock from the dryness. She stretched her wings and beat them strongly; lifting herself off the ground she could taste her freedom.

Then suddenly something had grabbed hold of her ankle and through her hard against the ground. The wind had been knocked out of her chest and she was unable to breath. She rolled onto her side, holding her chest as though it would help her breath again.

"Now…now…now. Who said you could go anywhere?" said a mean, rough voice that was similar to a growl. She looked to the voice to see an Eraser standing over her.

Neon-3rd person

Wind blew past him as he ran across the desert, making his hair fly wildly. If he had wanted to he would have been at the school front doors by now, but he had to follow the plan.

He could see the school now. He slowed ever so slightly till he finally came to a stop about 50 yards away from the building. He looks up and spots Ashley and Xavier flying low over the building. Ashley spots me and gives him a thumb up.

I nod to her and search the wall until he finds what he was looking for. In the middle of the wall, right at the top, sat a camera. He fishes a rock out of his pocket he had picked up while in the canyons. He set my sites on the camera and with perfect aim threw the rock at the lens. The lens shattered, "One" He said aloud. Neon ran around the building destroying any and all camera's he could find. By now the alarms of the building were ringing very loudly, irritating his sensitive ears.

The alarm was the other's signal to start phase 2. Ashley swooped down and landed on the roof, while Xavier came close enough to the ground so Neon could jump up and grab hold of his hand. Xavier carefully glided to the roof letting go of Neon's hand, both of them landing safely on it.

Neon and Xavier look carefully over the roofs edge to see Erasers Flooding out of the building looking for whoever triggered the alarms. Xavier gave a quiet chuckle of amusement. Neon Smirked and they turned to find Ashley.

"Over here!" She whispered loudly to them.

They found her over by an air duct exit. The boys ran over and knelt down next to her.

"Alright let's get your girl back." Ashley whispered to Neon. Neon looked her in the eyes and she could have sworn she saw excitement leaking out of his calm and cool domineer. He gave her a nod and entered the air duct.

* * *

**WHAT? Eidan's been let out? What is the school thinking? Who grabbed her? Why Didn't Neon see her outside? If she is already out why are they heading inside? Well if you wanna know, you'll have to wait until next time! Which hopefully won't take me as long as this chapter. Anyway, enjoy. COMMENT PLEASE! I'D LOVE TO READ WHAT YOU THINK GUYS! REALLY I WOULD!**


End file.
